


Proper Snacks For Survival

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Quarantine, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Snacks prompt:Any, any, quarantine snaccy snacksIn which Danny and Steve have differing ideas of what constitutes proper quarantine snacks.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 26
Kudos: 137
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Proper Snacks For Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Правильные печеньки для выживания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109174) by [WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021)



“Granola? That’s what you’re bringing to quarantine? No.”

Steve looked down at the big Ziploc bag in his hands. “What’s wrong with granola? I made it myself.”

“And I applaud your skills at making squirrel food, but that’s not the kind of snack you need at a time like this.”

The only good thing about the worldwide pandemic was that crime rates had dropped to almost nothing in Oahu. No-one had been murdered in weeks. Criminal masterminds were maybe sitting at home making big plans, but they weren’t executing them. The task force was on stand down.

Danny was less worried about one of them catching the virus than he was about Steve getting so bored he did something stupid and inadvisable.

“I suppose you’d rather live on malasadas?”

Danny gestured out at the groceries on the lanai, which were waiting for the next stage of package disinfecting.

“What you need is a good balance between sweet and salty, and different textures. Pretzels and chips, cookies and cake, ice cream and fried dough.”

“Fried dough?” Steve asked dubiously. “You want me to gain fifty pounds?”

Danny snorted. “Please. We both know you’ll still be up at the crack of dawn trying to swim to Japan. But if we’re gonna be stuck in one place for any length of time, I need a good variety of snacks. It’s a survival thing.”

“Did you get anything even remotely healthy for me?”

Was he really doubting Danny’s ability to do proper grocery shopping? After all these years? He’d gotten plenty of bunny food and veggie chips and other things that didn’t have enough fat in them.

“Never mind,” Steve said hastily. “I’m sure you did. Stop glowering.”

“Listen, babe. You can cook me all the healthy meals you want. Leave the snacks to me.”

Steve got up in Danny’s personal space and wrapped his long monkey arms around Danny’s shoulders. 

“The only snack I need is you.”

That was a patently ridiculous thing to say, but Danny was suddenly reminded of all the free time they’d have to get naked together. When Steve kissed him, hot and dirty, Danny’s only thought was he was glad he’d gotten so many sugary snacks.

He was going to need to keep his energy levels up.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Unfortunately, I’m in the Danny camp of snacking. I bought a big strip danish the other day. And ate three quarters of it in about ten minutes. No regrets!
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, if not eating healthy! ::grins::


End file.
